Sorridi, Emma Swan
by Briskal
Summary: Spoiler alert: spunto preso da alcune foto pubblicate su tumblr dell'ultima puntata. Emma scorge Robin e Regina chiacchierare fuori al Dinner. Una ondata di emozioni la pervade, e finalmente si rende conto di ciò che prova per Regina. La Salvatrice si arrenderà, oppure sarà salvata dal suo vero amore? Hook riuscirà ad aiutarla? [Swan Queen]


**Attenzione: La fic è basata su foto spoiler che ho trovato su tumblr dei due episodi finali della S3. Naturalmente, non so cosa accadrà, questa fic è semplicemente un mio delirio dovuto alla solita ansia pre-finale di stagione.**

**SWAN-QUEEN, ovviamente, sperando in tante soddisfazioni future.**

**Disclaimer:** ahimè i personaggi di OUAT non mi appartengono.

(se così fosse, avremmo lo Swan Queen già da un pezzo. Ahahahah)

Abbiate fede, Swen!

**Sorridi, Emma Swan**

Li aveva visti. Era semplicemente uscita qualche minuto per prendere un po' di aria, ed eccoli li; fermi, l'uno davanti all'altra, mano nella mano. Un improvviso vuoto allo stomaco la fece aggrappare di forza alla maniglia della porta. Avrebbe voluto fuggire, avrebbe voluto prendere Henry e tornarsene di corsa a New York. Avrebbe preferito essere risucchiata anche in un dannato portale...Avrebbe voluto piangere, e senza che se ne rendesse conto, le gambe avevano ceduto e lei si era ritrovata seduta per terra, appoggiata al muro del locale di Ruby.  
Calde lacrime le rigavano il viso, e le lasciò cadere senza freni; non si accorse nemmeno che Hook l'aveva raggiunta; anche il ragazzo aveva visto la stessa scena che le si era presentata davanti poco prima.  
Sospirò, sedendosi vicino la Salvatrice.  
«Dunque è da _lei_ che fuggite, Swan» mormorò lui senza mezzi termini.  
Emma alzò lo sguardo; gli occhi ancora arrossati dal pianto. «Io...»  
Lui fece un gesto con la mano, scuotendo il capo. «Ho capito. L'avevo capito già da un po', solo che non volevo accettare ciò che ho sempre avuto davanti agli occhi. Ora è tutto molto chiaro»  
La giovane riprese a piangere sommessamente. «Pensavo... io davvero ero convinta che una volta restituitole il cuore...»  
«Avrebbe dato ascolto al lui ed avrebbe capito che Robin è stato solo un rimpiazzo» fu lieto di finire la frase per lei.  
Emma annuì. «Mi dispiace, Killian»

Il pirata le posò una mano sulla spalla con fare consolatorio. «Anche a me, Swan, ma al cuore non si comanda, e io non posso costringervi ad amarmi. Ci ho provato, mi è andata male. Se si fosse trattato di vero amore, quando mi avete rianimato la maledizione avrebbe dovuto spezzarsi, invece avete perso i poteri. Posso chiedervi solo da quanto tempo provate qualcosa per lei?»  
«Non... non ne sono sicura» rispose la ragazza sentendo di nuovo il magone salirle in gola. «Ma quando è entrata a casa di Snow, qualche giorno fa, con quel sorriso di chi ha una cotta, qualcosa in me è andato in mille pezzi, ed è stato allora che ho desiderato di tornare a New York»  
«Fuggire non serve a nulla»  
«Io non posso restare qui, Killian. Non posso vedere quel suo sorriso destinato a un altro. Non ora che sono consapevole di amarla» disse, scoppiando di nuovo a piangere. «Forse... forse potrei prendere il largo con te sulla Jolly Roger e partire per un periodo» la buttò li, senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
Hook fece un lungo sospiro. «No, Swan. Voi non salperete con me. Il vostro posto è qui. Con Henry e con la vostra famiglia. Hai anche un fratellino a cui badare, ora.»  
«Al momento, Storybrooke è l'ultimo luogo sulla faccia del pianeta in cui vorrei trovarmi»  
Lui la guardò sottecchi. «Dunque getterete la spugna e fuggirete? Non combatterete per il vostro amore?»  
Emma scosse la testa, tirando su col naso; le lacrime ancora le rigavano il viso. «Lei è di un altro, fine della storia. Sono arrivata tardi. Ho capito troppo tardi ciò che provo per lei. Ho perso Neal, ho perso la bella vita che Regina mi aveva regalato con Henry, non ho più la mia magia, e ora anche i miei genitori hanno un altro fagottino a cui badare. La Salvatrice ha perso, la Salvatrice è stanca e questo è quanto»  
Killian la fissò per qualche secondo in religioso silenzio; le voleva bene. Davvero. E vederla rotta in quel modo lo fece stare male. Per tutta la vita era stato considerato un pirata farabutto, privo di ogni etica, una persona che pensava egoisticamente al proprio tornaconto. Un delinquente, insomma. Da quando aveva conosciuto Emma Swan aveva cercato di redimersi per poter conquistare il suo cuore. Non ci era riuscito, ma forse poteva ancora aiutarla in qualche modo. Forse per una volta, avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per una persona senza necessariamente ricevere qualcosa in cambio. Si allungò quel poco da poter sbirciare nella direzione in cui aveva visto Robin e Regina, pregando che la donna non fosse andata via. Sorrise a se stesso quando la vide lì da sola.

Ghignando, Hook si alzò, facendo in modo da farsi notare. Emma, dal canto suo era rimasta ancora seduta per terra. «Dovreste smetterla di lamentarvi, Swan» fece il pirata, spolverandosi la giacca. «Siete la Salvatrice. Con o senza magia, i vostri genitori vi amano, gli abitanti di Storybrooke vi amano, e anche Henry... e presto anche vostro fratello Daniel. Non gettate tutto al vento, nella vita non si sa mai. Io ci ho provato con voi fino alla fine, pur rendendomi conto che il vostro cuore appartiene a lei. Perché non prendete il mio esempio? Parlatele, non avete niente da perdere» concluse dandole una pacca sulla spalla. Posò lo sguardo verso Regina, che lo fissava a sua volta con viso corrucciato. Le fece un occhiolino, giusto per irritarla un po' e sorrise di nuovo a se stesso; era più che convinto che con Robin sarebbe finita di lì a poco. Gli sguardi che le due si scambiavano dicevano tutto, sapeva benissimo cosa provavano l'una per l'altra: la verità era tutta nei loro occhi. «Vado a prendervi una birra. Non rientrate in questo stato, Swan, fareste preoccupare un bel po' di persone» concluse, sparendo nel locale.

La giovane si portò le ginocchia verso il petto posandoci sopra la fronte con fare stanco; era esausta. Per quanto le parole di Killian fossero state belle, lei proprio non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime. Nel Dinner non sarebbe potuta rientrare, e se fosse fuggita verso il chiosco, Robin e Regina l'avrebbero vista in quello stato, ammesso e non concesso che non fossero andati a pomiciare da qualche altra parte; solo il pensiero le fece venire un senso di nausea, e dovette fare appello a quel poco di forza che le era rimasto per non rigettare la cena.  
Un brivido la percosse quando senti una mano accarezzarle la testa. «Killian, non mi va la birra. Ti prego, ho bisogno di stare da sola» mormorò singhiozzando.  
Regina avvertì un tuffo al cuore. «Emma» sussurrò semplicemente; il tono lasciava trasparire una vena di preoccupazione.  
La bionda sgranò gli occhi nel sentire quella voce. Si girò verso la donna con fare stupito, deglutendo a fatica nel constatare quanto fosse meravigliosa con quel tailleur nero e quella giacca di pelle. _Brava Emma,_ disse a se stessa, _lei era l'ultima persona che avrebbe dovuto vederti così. Sei un'idiota.  
_Si alzò di scatto, asciugandosi gli occhi in fretta e furia. «Scusa, ero uscita a prendere un po' di aria, dentro si soffoca dal caldo» si affrettò a dire, cercando la maniglia della porta; l'unica possibilità di salvezza, al momento, era rientrare nel locale.  
Per tutta risposta, Regina le afferrò il polso, costringendola di nuovo a voltarsi. «Quindi è stato il caldo che ti ha stravolta in questo modo?» domandò, allungando una mano fino ad accarezzarle una guancia ancora umida di lacrime.  
Emma fece un lungo sospiro, ma non potendo sostenere lo sguardo della mora, decise di allontanarsi in silenzio verso il chiosco dove la donna si era fermata a chiacchierare con Robin.  
Regina le fu subito dietro. «Si può sapere che diavolo ti prende?» le chiese senza mezzi termini, cercando di mascherare il più possibile la sua preoccupazione.  
La bionda si limitò a guardare un punto imprecisato nel buio davanti a lei. «Sei felice con lui?»  
Regina rimase stupita da quella domanda, e il cuore iniziò a batterle all'impazzata nel petto. Che l'avesse vista in compagnia era chiaro, ma possibile che avesse frainteso tutto? _Certo che si,_ disse una vocina petulante nella sua testa. _Stai filtrando con Robin da qualche giorno. L'ultima volta addirittura fuori casa dei suoi genitori. Che diavolo dovrebbe pensare? Ti stai rammollendo, Regina.  
_«Si, ma...»  
Emma alzò la mano impedendole di proseguire, incassando il colpo senza fiatare. Per un attimo le mancò il respiro, come se qualcuno le avesse dato una gomitata nello stomaco. Stavolta non riuscì a fermare le lacrime. «Sii felice, Regina» riuscì a dirle, voltandosi per fuggire definitivamente da quel posto; ne aveva abbastanza. Magari avrebbe lasciato una lettera ad Henry e famiglia in cui avrebbe spiegato che si sarebbe allontanata per un po' per riposarsi.  
Due mani le afferrarono la vita, e si ritrovò la donna che la stringeva forte forte; la testa appoggiata delicatamente sulla sua schiena.  
«Regina, lasciami andare, _ti prego_» esalò la giovane, arrossendo di colpo.  
Per tutta risposta, l'altra la strinse ancora di più. «No»  
«Per favore. Sono... sono a pezzi. Ho bisogno di andare a casa, dormire e dimenticare per qualche ora Storybrooke. Ho intenzione di tornare a New York. Tranquilla, Henry resterà per un po' qui con te. Non voglio portartelo via»  
«No» rispose nuovamente la donna con più convinzione, staccandosi dall'abbraccio e portandosi davanti a lei; il panico l'aveva pervasa per qualche secondo, quando aveva sentito quella folle dichiarazione.

I sentimenti della giovane nei suoi riguardi erano chiari, insperati, ma non del tutto inaspettati. Ora, tutta la preoccupazione e le emozioni che aveva sentito per lei quando non aveva il cuore, avevano avuto un senso. Ora che tutto era ritornato al suo posto, nel suo petto, non vi erano più dubbi. «No, non ti lascio andare da nessuna parte, Emma Swan» le disse, prendendole il viso tra le mani per costringerla a guardarla. «Non ti lascio andare perché non mi hai fatto finire di parlare, e giuro su Dio che prima o poi ti farò togliere questo brutto vizio, razza di _idiota _che non sei altro» disse in tono duro, sostenendo il suo sguardo. «Non andrai da nessuna altra parte che non sia la mia casa o il mio letto, Emma, perché io ti amo e ho bisogno di te. Ho bisogno di averti vicino, ti voglio nella mia vita. Ho bisogno di tornare a casa e vederti lì che mi aspetti con Henry, magari mentre giocate una partita con quella stupida console che chiamate xbox. Ho bisogno di voi due, perché la mia vita non ha senso senza di voi, senza di _te. _Nemmeno la mia dannata magia ha senso senza di te»  
La faccia della ragazza si trasformò in un enorme punto interrogativo, e rimase lì a fissarla con fare incredulo. Era uno scherzo, vero? Qualche nuovo nemico invisibile l'aveva appena maledetta e in realtà stava vivendo un sogno. O forse era morta mentre parlava con Hook e ora era in Paradiso.  
Regina le sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandole le guance; gli occhi sempre fissi nei suoi. «Quanto sei sciocca, _Miss Swan_: il mio cuore è tuo. É stato piuttosto difficile ammetterlo a me stessa, ma non posso vederti così, Emma. Ogni fibra del mio corpo sta male nel vederti in questo stato. E la cosa peggiore, è che è stata colpa mia, vero?»  
Emma annuì, mentre le lacrime avevano ripreso a solcarle il viso. Era tutto vero. Non era stata maledetta, né si trovava in Paradiso. Lei era lì e le aveva appena confessato il suo amore. «Sembravi così felice con lui, poco fa» riuscì dirle guardandola con due occhioni da cucciolo smarrito.  
«Gli ho semplicemente augurato buona fortuna» spiegò Regina. A questo punto ogni altra parola sarebbe stata fuori luogo; prese un profondo sospiro, afferrò il bavero della giacca di pelle della ragazza e la tirò quel tanto da riuscire a baciarla. Fu un bacio dolce, misto al sapore salato delle lacrime, un bacio pieno di speranza e amore. Rimase piacevolmente sorpresa nel constatare quanto le labbra di Emma Swan fossero morbide. Dio, da quanto tempo aveva desiderato quelle labbra sulle sue.  
Finalmente, anche la bionda riuscì a reagire, e mentre gemeva nel bacio, la strinse a sé lasciandosi totalmente andare. Fu in quel momento che una luce investì le due donne che furono costrette a staccarsi controvoglia.  
«La mia magia...» mormorò Emma avvertendo una rinnovata forza nel suo corpo.  
Regina sorrise, posandole un bacio a fior di labbra. «True love kiss» spiegò, spostandole una lunga ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio; il viso della ragazza era ancora stravolto dalle lacrime, ma i suoi occhi avevano ripreso quella scintilla che tanto amava.  
Stavolta fu la Salvatrice a prendere l'iniziativa. Strinse Regina a sé e la baciò di nuovo con passione. «Ti amo» le confessò tra un bacio e l'altro, sorridendo e piangendo di gioia nel contempo. «Ti amo! Ti amo!»  
La mora si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima; forse per una volta sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio. «Ti amo tanto anche io»

Le due donne restarono sotto il chiosco l'una stretta a l'altra, non accorgendosi che la porta del Dinner si era aperta di nuovo; lì, le testoline di Hook e Ruby facevano capolino di tanto in tanto per controllare la situazione. Sorrisero entrambi quando videro le due scambiarsi coccole e baci.  
«Dici la verità, avresti voluto esserci tu lì con lei» lo punzecchiò Ruby con un sorrisetto malizioso stampato sul volto.  
Hook sbuffò, roteando gli occhi con fare scherzoso. «Non avrebbe avuto quel sorriso, di questo potete esserne certa, Miss Lucas»  
Gli occhi chiari di Ruby si addolcirono per qualche momento. «Sei stato bravo, Killian. Hai giocato d'azzardo e sei riuscito a vincere»  
«Non ho giocato d'azzardo, non sono mica nato ieri! Andiamo, l'avrete notato anche voi come si guardano e come si cercano quelle due. Non ero sicuro di riuscire nella mia impresa stanotte, ma ho compiuto la mia missione, ora posso partire tranquillo»  
«Allora vieni con me, Pirata. Visto che hai reso felice la mia migliore amica, ti meriti un premio» gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, spingendolo via per poter richiudere la porta per lasciare che Emma e Regina continuassero la loro attività senza avere spioni intorno.  
Hook ghignò. I suoi occhi chiari saettarono verso il fondoschiena della ragazza-lupo. «Oh-oh, in verità avrei due, tre ideuzze al momento» commentò, grattandosi il mento con l'uncino.  
Ruby gli regalò un sorriso gelido. «Tieni quel gancio nel fodero, Killian. Il massimo del premio che avrai stasera sarà una cassa di birra gratis da portare sulla Jolly Roger»  
«Così mi spezzate il cuore, Milady!» rispose lui con fare melodrammatico, voltandosi di nuovo verso la porta a vetro che dava verso il chiosco. Regina e Emma stavano ancora là a chiacchierare: erano semplicemente adorabili. Si guardavano, sorridevano tenendosi per mano; magari in quel momento stavano anche progettando il futuro.  
Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che avrebbe lasciato andare Emma Swan in questa maniera, probabilmente gli avrebbe riso in faccia, ma Hook in quel momento era contento. Sorrise a se stesso di nuovo: per una volta aveva fatto la cosa giusta, e prima o poi anche lui avrebbe avuto il suo lieto fine, un giorno.  
«Sorridi, Emma Swan: certe volte la vita riesce a sorprenderti» mormorò, ghignando soddisfatto, continuando a seguire Ruby verso la cucina, mentre nel Dinner proseguivano i festeggiamenti per la vittoria contro Zelena e la nascita del piccolo Daniel.

FINE

**Note:** Vorrei innanzitutto ringraziare coloro che hanno letto la mia precedente fanfic, e le persone che mi hanno lasciato un commento. Grazie, ragazzi, è stato bello ritrovare Swen italiani in questo covo di fanfic straniere, che io leggo sempre con immenso piacere. É bello poter dare una mano alla crescita del fandom anche dall'Italia.

Grazie anche a Regina ed Emma, che ultimamente hanno riacceso la mia piccola passione per la scrittura, rimasta sopita per lungo, lungo tempo.


End file.
